


You'll see what I can do to him

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: God Help and Forgive Me [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ... forcing someone to be nice?, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Gags, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aaron didn't say No to a blowjob from Alex after the room where it happened, he hadn't expected this.</p><p>To become the man's guiding hand. </p><p>But despite not understanding everything, he's not going to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll see what I can do to him

Aaron enjoys Hamilton's mouth most when it is like this, stretched open and silent.

Tonight this was accomplished with Alexander's own cravat, which Hamilton had almost choked on when Aaron had unceremoniously demanded he open up before shoving it in. Usually he was hesitant to silence Alexander this, but with Washington stepping down and Alexander chomping at the bit to go after Jefferson in the press, Aaron knew the stakes were higher than ever.

It was strange, acting as the man's restraint. Or rather, reminding the man that he had any. He runs a hand down the back that is stretched across his desk, trying to figure out where to go from here. He's still learning Alexander, what works and what doesn't. The man has no shame, no issue stripping naked, though he prefers to keep his pants on when he pleasures Aaron. Aaron wonders if this is a fetish or just how he excuses cheating on his wife. If he rationalizes that his mouth already belongs to the public, so long as his own dick isn't involved then he isn't betraying wedding vows.

The muscle behind his hand twitches, and Aaron steps back and hits the table with one open palm, "If you need to stop- hit the desk."

Alexander nods and Aaron crosses to the front of the desk to push the hair back from the man's face, a small amount out of intimacy, more for his own pleasure than Alexander's. The locks are soft under his fingers, gliding as easily as he knows the neck would if he were to tighten his grip and pull. It's tempting, but Aaron gathers himself instead and leaves Alex standing in position, waiting for the punishment he hasn't earned so much as begged for. Begged for something to remind him to behave, especially with the only man who has ever kept him in line stepping down.

Aaron grips one ass cheek in his hand, digging fingers into flesh, enjoying the way it causes the body attached to arch. Alexander's cock isn't as thick as his own, but it's long and when Alex spread's his legs to accomodate Aaron, he can see it hanging there, already half hard. He'd love the chance to taste it, but he's not willing to do anything that hasn't been asked for, so he releases his hold on Alex's ass instead, pulling his arm back before bringing his hand back down, hard. The force sends Alex rocking forward, and Aaron watches as the tip of his cock brushes against the desk, almost stops to ask if it's painful before deciding that Alex has his way out. If it's too much, he'll know.

Instead he brings his hand down on the other cheek, settling into something just short of a rhythm. By the time the skin on both Hamilton's ass and thighs is warm to the touch, and a lovely glowing pink in color, both of his hands hurt. It's worth it though, to see Alex's lip quivering and the now familar openess in his expression, bright even through the tear tracks down his cheeks.

"Good boy," Aaron tells him, "That's my good boy."

It takes a moment to pull the makeshift gag out of Alexander's mouth, but once it's out Alex is talking almost immediately, "Please."

"Please what?"

Alexander looks up at him pleadingly through his lashes, apparently unwilling to move from his position unless ordered, "Want to please you, Sir."

"Mm," Aaron hums, "You've already pleased me. You've been such a good boy for me today. Of course, part of that might have been your inability to talk until now, but we'll count it as a win."

"Sir," Alexander is whining now, music to Aaron's ears, "may I please suck you off?"

He can see the way Alex's eyes follow his hand as Aaron reaches down to palm himself through his pants, "I suppose this is what you want? On your knees then."

There is nothing graceful about the way Alex scrambles off the desk, but it is earnest and all the more arousing because Aaron knows that it's for him, solely for him. The great Alexander Hamilton, lawyer, former secetary of the treasury, tripping over himself for the chance to use that mouth on his cock.

As Alex is busy getting into position, Aaron divests himself of his clothing, before standing in front of Hamilton, tutting when the man goes to lean forward, "Not yet."

There's a furrow in Alex's brow as he lips his licks, "Sir?"

Aaron's breath hitches slightly as he strokes himself, "If you want this? You're going to earn it. By telling me what a good boy you're going to be."

"Fuck, Burr, Sir" Alex catches himself at the last moment, "I'll do whatever you say. I'll be such a good boy. I promise to behave."

Aaron shakes his head, "No, Alex. You're going to tell me how you're going to do it. Tell me about how nice you're going to play with Jefferson."

This, Aaron knows, is worse than anything else he do. Is worse than if he'd taken a belt to Alex's thighs or drove into his throat without mercy until tears were running down his face. He can see it in the way that Alex's thighs quiver from tension, but more than that, Aaron can see Alex's cock still leaking against his belly.

"Or," he pauses to exhale on a particularly nice stroke, "I can just take care of myself."

The lip that has been caught been Alex's teeth is released, "I'll play nice with Jefferson, for you, Sir. I won't attack him in the press."

Aaron leans back against the desk, spreading his legs so that he can fuck his own fist and Alex openly whimpers, "Sir. I won't mess with him at all. If I see him around I'll smile and say nothing. Just like you said sir, smile more, talk less."

He's interested in just how far he can push Hamilton, and gets his answer when the man chews on his bottom lip before announcing, "If it'd please you, I'd even use one of my pseudonyms to write something nice about him."

Something nice is vague enough that Aaron knows that if he were held to it outside the bedroom, Alexander would probably publish a fashion commentary or compliment the man's taste in Macaroni rather than a political endorsement, but that's fine because he's not actually a fan of Jefferson anyway. He just wants to be sure that Alex is going to keep to his word and behave.

Alex is clearly out of things to say because he's still now, eyes trained on the motion of Aaron's hand but not moving to speak again, so Aaron motions for him to come forward, sighing in bliss when the hot warmth of Hamilton's mouth envelopes him. It doesn't take long because Aaron's been hard since before the spanking started, and Alex is pulling back, sucking as hard as he can until the head of his cock 'pops' out, almost immediately ducking back down to take it in again. It's not the same punishing pace as the first time, and while Aaron rolls his hips to press against the back of Alex's throat, it isn't where his cock stays. Which is fine, because Alex does just as lovely work with his tongue.

Aaron grips the desk as he feels his balls tighten, surpise showing on his face when Alex pulls back entirely, using his hands to work Burr's cock so that the spray lands across his face and hair instead of in his usually greedy mouth. It's a beautiful sight to behold and Aaron can't help but reach down to yank the man by the hair until he's standing and their lips are able to meet. 

Another small moment of intimacy before he's forced to send Alex away again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me over at writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle.tumblr.com- my inbox is always open for comments/head canons/ fic requests. This is probably? it for this universe, I'm not particularly sure what came over me tonight but it's not my typical stuff. Hopefully some of you enjoyed it anyway!
> 
> Comments/kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
